


Love and Support Go A Long Way

by RL4r



Series: FWP-series w/ Hidashi [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, BECAUSE I'M A ROMANTIC SAP oh lord help me, BUT I REGRET NOTHING BECAUSE IT NEEDED TO BE DONE, FWP-Fluff without Plot, Like wow level up?, M/M, Medical Students! AU, Not-Related! AU, Not-brothers! AU, Older Hiro, Two Major dorks, because that's totally a thing, but then again I dies every couple of sentences so maybe not, hidashi, like wow I can't believe I pumped out a 3500+ word oneshot about kissing and cuddling, or at least I think it's a thing, so dorkiness levels are exponentially high, sorta?, that happen to be in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL4r/pseuds/RL4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of a kissing session would you expect to share with one very inexperienced twenty year old? Call Tadashi biased (was there any way he couldn’t be though?), but Hiro definitely needed to give himself more credit, because the experience wasn’t bad at all (read as borderline mind-blowing). It wasn’t Tadashi’s first kissing session (but that’s a story for another time perhaps), but there was no doubt in his mind that it was the best one he's ever been part of and that he loved Hiro so very much; in the grand scheme of things, that was what was really important.</p><p>2nd installment of the FWP-series w/ Hidashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Support Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot in the same universe as my first one-shot “It all Began with a Cup of Coffee”, because I figured that a follow-up on Hiro and Tadashi’s relationship would be fun and cute to write. There’s even less plot (wow how is that even possible…) in this one-shot than the last (I’m sorry I just love FWP…it’s going to come to define me on this site I swear lol), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Still un-beta’d so I apologize in advance in there are any grammatical errors! Also I really am not the most experienced in the art of kissing nor am I experienced in the art of WRITING about kissing…so I hope it doesn’t sound too weird (*hides face in embarrassment*). Let me tell you it was so difficult to write this…I kept dying of feels a couple of sentences in everytime. And I thought that only reading fluff made me a blushing mess….I was wrong…Guess you learn something new everyday. 
> 
> Also, a quick shout-out to everyone who took time to read and leave kudos and/or comments on my previous work! You guys are awesome! <3 I’m very grateful to all of you. 
> 
> You don’t really have to read the first one-shot to really understand what goes on in this one, but I recommend doing so because there are a few details in this story that allude to what happened in the first one-shot and you’ll understand my kind of writing style better if you read the first one-shot. This fic takes place shortly after the first one.

       

Love and Support Go A Long Way

 

          Tadashi sometimes forgot that his boyfriend Hiro Takachiko actually had a list of things that he hadn’t done in life yet. But considering that Hiro had multiple master degrees in subjects such as engineering and robotics and was well on his way of obtaining his M.D. degree at only 20 years of age and had multiple world-changing inventions hidden away in the recesses of his garage, you can’t blame Tadashi for forgetting right?

 

          But back to the original topic at hand: there were some things Hiro had never actually done in his life just yet.

 

          One such example was being in a romantic relationship. Another one was kissing someone.

 

 _Technically_ speaking, Hiro could check both of these items off his list because he was now officially dating Tadashi (Tadashi could hardly believe it himself sometimes) and he gave Tadashi a ghost of a kiss on his lips on the day they had confessed to each other (which was about a week ago).

 

          But on the flip side, being in a (serious) romantic relationship was a continuous process (hopefully anyway), so by that definition, Hiro shouldn’t count his chickens before they hatched. It had only been like, a week after all. In addition, if kissing was as simple as pecking people on the lips, the concept of a “first kiss” wouldn’t be as sacredly upheld as a defining moment in any romantic relationship as it was (not to mention that if you went by that definition, Tadashi would’ve lost his “first kiss” to a cat and Hiro would’ve lost it to a babysitter whom he accidentally kissed when he was 5, but that was a story for another time). So once again, Hiro still had quite a bit of work to do before he can claim to have achieved these achievements.

 

          But Tadashi would like to take this moment to stress that he didn’t want to rush into anything and liked taking their new relationship slow and steady. It really didn’t matter to him when he got to kiss Hiro. It was his firm belief that any kissing, first or not, would happen “naturally” and that if the right moment came up, it’d all happen on its own. This was a very common perception about kisses in general.

                 

          Right?

 

          It was quite possible though that Hiro didn’t see kissing this way, because Tadashi found himself facing quite a nervous, fidgeting Hiro in front of him late Saturday afternoon, asking him, quite bluntly, if it was alright to kiss him (talk about exact opposite of “natural”). Contrary to what Hiro had originally promised, the younger medical student didn’t have any ideas for a second date; luckily for him, Tadashi didn’t mind staying in and bumming around at home as long as it meant that he could spend time with his boyfriend. Hiro had dropped in around 11 in the morning and the two had spent the last couple of hours just quietly enjoying each other’s company. At some point, Hiro had moved away from his seat at Tadashi’s computer (he had just finished a brief video call with their friends) over to where Tadashi was relaxing on the couch, reading. Hiro was usually pretty articulate, yet Tadashi couldn’t quite pick up anything the younger man said at that particular moment, though Tadashi knew he had said something because he saw Hiro’s lips move out of the corner of his eyes.

 

          “What?” Tadashi pulled his attention away from the light novel he was reading to focus on his boyfriend. He lifted himself off the couch he was slowly disappearing into, cracking a few of his joints as he did so.

 

          “I asked you if it was alright for me…to kiss you.” Hiro whispered the last part of his sentence. He sounded so utterly small that Tadashi felt a slight tugging in his chest.  

 

          “W-why are you asking all of a sudden?” Tadashi asked, slightly embarrassed. His face flushed a little against his will. He motioned for Hiro to come closer and pulled Hiro into a warm half-embrace. With a bit of maneuvering, Hiro settled into the small space in between Tadashi’s legs.

 

          “You don’t want to kiss?” Hiro asked softly, his eyes practically quivering.

 

          “I didn’t mean it like that!” Tadashi exclaimed, suddenly a bit panicked. “I just find it surprising that’s all!”

 

          “…Explain?”

 

          “Well, we’ve just become official not too long ago, so I’m just surprised that you’re bringing this up already. I mean, not that I really mind the idea of kissing…I just hope…that you’re comfortable enough to do it and that you’re not being pressured in any way. I mean, you shouldn’t decide to kiss someone just because it’s something you want to check off in your list of life experiences.”

 

          “I am comfortable Tadashi…and I actually want to…why else would I ask?” Tadashi almost quirked his eyebrow in question because Hiro hardly sounded comfortable, but thought better of it; the last thing Tadashi ever wanted to do was upset his boyfriend by doubting him. Instead he was going to be as supportive as possible.

 

          “Ok then. But I just wanted you know…that you’re in no way obligated to do this.” Tadashi said, casting a stern look at Hiro. He was rewarded with a light giggle; Tadashi could be so exasperating but endearing at the same time. The more Hiro thought about it though, the more grateful he was for having such a patient boyfriend (this classified as information Tadashi didn’t need to know though, at least not for now).

 

          “I assure you that I’m not being pressured by anyone or anything,” Hiro replied. “Don’t make me say that the reason I want to kiss you is because I like you so much or something…because I’m definitely not going to say it.”

 

          “Aww, but you just did you nerd!” Tadashi said cheekily, ruffling Hiro’s hair affectionately.

 

          The two shared a few light-hearted giggles and Tadashi pecked Hiro affectionately on his cute nose. Now that they were both more relaxed, Tadashi felt more comfortable with proceeding with Hiro’s request. He still thought that this was a far-cry from a “natural kiss”, but at the same time maybe this was just how Hiro wanted to do it, and he was fine with that.

 

          “So do you want me to start and you follow or the other way around?”

 

          Hiro turned away and deliberated for a few seconds before looking at Tadashi again.

 

          “I think I’ll start and have you follow…otherwise I might just be scared off…or bite your tongue by accident or something. Is that ok?” Hiro asked quietly, his cheeks getting rosy again. Tadashi gave him a loving smile.

 

          “That’s perfectly fine with me Hiro. Start whenever you’re ready.” Tadashi said reassuringly, clasping Hiro’s hand with his own.

 

          A couple of seconds ticked by before Hiro placed his free hand (the other hand was still comfortably in Tadashi’s) on Tadashi’s face and stared directly into his eyes. Even though he had reasoned with himself to be strong in the wake of Hiro’s needs, Tadashi couldn’t help but feel a little nervous now (Hiro’s eyes always managed to turn his insides into a swirling mess). His heart started beating faster, and he was soon hearing his blood practically pound in his ears; he just hoped that Hiro couldn’t see that his courage was slipping, little by little. _Focus Tadashi, focus._

 

          Tadashi closed his eyes, in part to ease Hiro into the whole process and in part to prevent himself from freaking out. He didn’t like the feeling of being unable to see anything that was happening, but at the same time he knew Hiro wasn’t going to pull a fast one on him. He started rubbing small circles against Hiro’s palm with his thumb, a silent sign of affection and encouragement.

 

          Tadashi felt Hiro’s lips ghost over his for a couple of seconds before they met his, the kiss more firm than anything Hiro had given Tadashi before, and Tadashi felt a small burst of warmth blossom from his lips and flow throughout his entire body. It was at that moment that a lot of Tadashi’s initial fears about this kiss being “unnatural” faded away from his mind; call it cheesy or whatever you will, it just felt _right_ somehow. Hiro’s lips were a little chapped around the edges, but Tadashi didn’t particularly mind; he hoped that Hiro didn’t find his lips too chapped or anything either. When Hiro didn’t make any further moves, Tadashi pulled the smaller man closer; Hiro was now straddling Tadashi (with both hands on Tadashi’s broad shoulders to steady himself) while Tadashi had his arms wrapped around Hiro’s thin frame, his hands clasped together at the base of Hiro’s spine. Tadashi then pulled his lips into what he hoped was a smile, once again sending a silent sign of encouragement for Hiro to continue with the kiss. If he could help it, Tadashi was not going to do anything unless Hiro did it first.

 

          Finally, Tadashi felt Hiro move. Considering how snarky Hiro was most of the time, it made Tadashi _melt_ feeling him be so shy in his movements (he was going to make sure to give Hiro plenty of loving cuddles afterwards). Tadashi felt Hiro go for his upper lip, and after giving a few gentle sucks of his own against Hiro’s lower lip, he nibbled it ever so slightly.

 

          Hiro pulled away after that and for a few heart-wrenching moments, Tadashi feared that he had scared the other away. But he soon felt Hiro’s lips return, still ever so shy, and going no further than light movements and some light sucks. Underneath his arms, Tadashi felt Hiro start shaking; it was a good decision for him to have pulled Hiro closer against him earlier because Hiro probably would’ve collapsed against him by now. It was then that Tadashi decided to take matters into his hands; Hiro had done quite a lot on his own after all.

 

          Tadashi leaned a little further back into his couch to allow his body to also help in supporting Hiro’s weight; Hiro responded gratefully (Tadashi felt Hiro’s silent sigh of relief against his lips), anchoring his elbows against Tadashi’s shoulders  while his hands started shyly massaging Tadashi’s hair. Now that Hiro was comfortable, Tadashi brought his right hand to cup Hiro’s face. Once again, Tadashi rubbed small circles against Hiro’s skin with his thumb, and he was glad to notice that Hiro relaxed against him. He then took Hiro’s bottom lip between his own again, alternating between light sucks and light nibbles.

 

          He then proceeded to lightly lick Hiro’s bottom lip with his tongue. It was a brief invitation; if Hiro wasn’t comfortable with proceeding, Tadashi would be more than happy to just stop where they were. Much to Tadashi’s surprise, Hiro didn’t even so much as flinch this time; Tadashi soon felt the tip of Hiro’s tongue against his own, and that caused a handful of electrical impulses to shoot to Tadashi’s brain, dizzying him a little. Tadashi hoped that Hiro wasn’t noticing just how much his face was burning at the moment or how much his pulse was quickly going off the charts.

 

          Now that Hiro had taken his invitation, Tadashi proceeded with the kiss. He gently massaged Hiro’s tongue with his own, putting extra care to not slobber into the other’s mouth (because that would’ve been downright rude, not to mention gross) as he did so. It was a little hard to work against gravity to deepen the kiss (it probably would’ve been easier for Hiro to deepen the kiss from his position), but Tadashi figured that it was for the best that he couldn’t deepen the kiss too much, seeing as Hiro probably still needed to adjust to this new experience; even Tadashi was getting a little dazed from all the different sensations that were being created from their kissing session.  But Hiro was taking everything pretty well, all things considering; he was still shaking under Tadashi’s arm, but not nearly as much as before.

 

          After a few more seconds, Tadashi gently pulled away from Hiro (he figured both of them needed to take some time to take a couple of deep breaths), finally opening his eyes as he did so. He was rewarded with a beautiful sight of his boyfriend, face aglow and thin shoulders rising and falling. He met Hiro’s eyes, and was amazed to see that the pupils were so dilated that it was hard to see the brown of the irises anymore (Tadashi gulped internally, figuring that his eyes probably looked the same way to Hiro). But there was still one thing Tadashi needed to do before he was satisfied. _You’ve been so quiet Hiro, I want to hear your voice_ Tadashi thought.

 

          Tadashi kissed Hiro’s cheek then quickly proceeded to place feather-light kisses along Hiro’s exposed neck. He heard his boyfriend’s voice hitch slightly (finally some kind of vocal reaction); he then proceeded to hover just over Hiro’s right ear, allowing Hiro to hear some of his slightly ragged breathing. He felt Hiro’s small hands move from their original position in his hair to clench his shirt and had to refrain himself from chuckling. _Take responsibility for the state I’m in Hiro. It’s all because of you._    

 

          Tadashi started nuzzling Hiro’s ear gently and lovingly; he made sure to catch every single one of Hiro’s reactions from the corner of his eye. To his slight dismay, Hiro had taken to biting down on his fingers and had his eyes shut tight, probably embarrassed that he briefly let Tadashi key in on how much this was all getting to him; however, Hiro didn’t make any explicit sign that he wanted Tadashi to stop whatever he was doing, which Tadashi took to be a good sign. But this wouldn’t do, not at all.

 

          “Hiro, I want to hear your voice.” Tadashi whispered into Hiro’s ear. He practically felt the shiver that ran through Hiro in response.

 

          “N-no, it’s embarrassing…” Hiro stuttered in his barely audible response.

 

          “Hiro,” Tadashi whispered. It amazed him that his brain was still able to produce words at this point. “You’re doing great. I want to know what makes you feel good, so you have to let me know somehow.”

 

          Tadashi smiled briefly before proceeding with his train of thought.

 

          “I love you ok?” Tadashi said softly but clearly, his voice full of nothing but the purest sincerity. He sealed his statement with a chaste kiss on Hiro’s cheek, hoping that in this one simple loving gesture, Hiro could tell that he had absolutely nothing to worry about and nothing to fear in this whole process because Tadashi was always going to adore him.

 

          To Tadashi’s amusement, Hiro mumbled a weak “Oh no…” in response and briefly hid his face in his hands. He made a mental note to ask Hiro about this particular reaction later (but in case anyone was wondering right now, Hiro was pretty much melting from second-hand embarrassment because how could Tadashi be such an idiotic but nonetheless romantic, loving dork?).

 

          “…Ok…” Hiro said, jabbing Tadashi’s sternum with his pointer finger. “Just this once…You better remember your research by the way…”

 

          Tadashi gave Hiro a peck on the cheek again (it seemed Hiro had a moment of clarity and got his snarkiness back and that made Tadashi unreasonably giddy) before he decided to kiss Hiro’s neck first. He began at the junction between Hiro’s neck and Hiro’s jaw and made his way down slowly, doing nothing more than leaving feather-light kisses along the way.

 

          “Mm…” Hiro hummed contentedly, the human equivalent of a purr. Tadashi chuckled softly before gently laying kisses along Hiro’s collarbone.

 

          “That tickles…” Hiro half-giggled half-whined. Satisfied, Tadashi made his way back up along Hiro’s neck, ending with another peck on Hiro’s cheek.

 

          “Now the ear…” Tadashi indicated to Hiro, and after Hiro nodded briefly, Tadashi moved in. Like he had done before, Tadashi started the whole process by nuzzling Hiro’s ear gently first. He then switched between kissing and light sucking along the outer lobe.

 

          It was at this point that Hiro let out a breathy whimper and closed his eyes, losing himself to the feeling of what Tadashi was doing to him; his hands once again clenched around Tadashi’s shirt. Blushing slightly at Hiro’s reaction, Tadashi proceeded to kiss the area behind Hiro’s earlobe softly; Hiro’s shoulders jerked a little in response to the sensation. Deciding to add fuel to the fire, Tadashi stopped his gentle kissing and started to lick along the backside of Hiro’s earlobe. When he worked his way back to Hiro’s earlobe itself, Hiro had switched from clenching Tadashi’s shirt to practically squeezing it in a death-grip.

 

          “Tadashi…” Hiro moaned softly for the first time that night, and a wave of pleasure shot down Tadashi’s spine in response. Maybe this was a little too much fuel for now and Tadashi should back off when he still had the mental capability to do so. _He’s so cute_ Tadashi thought briefly, with the slightest bit of longing. Before he could lose himself and do something he would regret later, Tadashi proceeded to carry out his intended course of action.

 

          Tadashi gently returned to kissing and sucking before weaning off Hiro’s ear completely. Hiro made a small sound of displeasure at the loss of contact, but Tadashi apologized for it with more kisses to the cheek, slowly waiting for Hiro to arouse from his pleasure-induced stupor. Slowly but surely, Hiro came around, and Tadashi soon found himself gazing into Hiro’s eyes again, his pupils still astonishingly large. Tadashi vaguely remembered how Hiro’s eyes had made his insides a swirling mess at the beginning of all this, but that wasn’t the case now; Hiro’s eyes filled him with a sense of unquestionable peace and belonging, and it nearly took Tadashi’s breath away. They shared a tender moment (just staring at each other’s eyes) before Hiro propped his elbows against Tadashi’s shoulders again and made his face level again with Tadashi’s.

 

          “Kiss me…” Hiro whispered before he once again placed his lips onto Tadashi’s and weaved his thin fingers through Tadashi’s hair.  Tadashi hummed softly before his eyes fluttered close, relishing in the feel of Hiro’s lips on his own.

 

          The kiss was extremely gentle but no less passionate because of it; Tadashi let Hiro do most if not all of the leading this time around. After what felt like an eternity (but was probably only a couple of seconds in real time), the two separated, both exhaling a soft sigh of shared contentment. With a gentle hand, Tadashi brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes, sending another silent message of affection and adoration to Hiro. With his eyes still closed, Tadashi reached for Hiro’s left hand (that was still loosely weaved in his hair) with his right hand, and slowly interlocked their fingers. Afterwards, Tadashi opened his eyes and saw Hiro smiling his trademark shy smile, his adorable tooth gap barely visible beneath the lips Tadashi had just spent the last couple of minutes kissing (just thinking about it made his head spin!). Tadashi then propped himself up against the arm of the couch and pulled Hiro down onto him, guiding the smaller body to settle comfortably on top of his own.  

 

          They kept to this position (hands still intertwined) and slowly allowed their bodies to re-establish equilibrium; their breaths were still uneven and it was a safe bet that their pulse rates were soaring past the range of what was normal and healthy. It seemed that Hiro recovered first between them, because he was the first to shift his body so that he could tuck his head more comfortably under Tadashi’s chin. This elicited a quiet giggle from Tadashi, because Hiro’s mop of hair was tickling him something fierce.

 

          “I love you too.” Hiro whispered against Tadashi’s neck after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. Tadashi couldn’t see Hiro’s face, but he had no doubt that the younger man was probably blushing again; Tadashi suddenly felt like he was going to start crying (from joy and relief of course), but bravely fought down the urge lest Hiro started freaking out about how Tadashi was crying because Hiro wasn’t up to par or something untrue like that. He squeezed Hiro in a warm hug, once again getting butterflies in his stomach because Hiro fit so perfectly into his embrace.

 

          It seemed that Hiro was in the same boat as Tadashi in the crying department but was less capable of holding back his emotions; within a couple of minutes, Tadashi felt wetness dripping down his neck.

 

          “Hiro?” Tadashi asked cautiously, releasing Hiro from his hug to get a better look at him. He then started rubbing comforting circles into Hiro’s back.

 

          “T-this isn’t what it looks like…” the younger man mumbled against Tadashi’s chest. The words came out as a whine.

 

          “That was…really amazing Hiro,” Tadashi replied, hugging Hiro again. “I hope you know that.”

 

          Great, now there were tears of pride dotting the corners of Tadashi’s eyes (damn these raging emotions! Who needed them?). He took in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. Interestingly enough, it seemed like the shaky breath alerted Hiro more than what he had said two seconds prior. Pulling out of Tadashi’s embrace, Hiro stared at Tadashi for a couple of seconds, his doe-like eyes misty.

 

          “Are you crying too?” Hiro asked tentatively. 

 

          “Nah…it’s just…liquid pride…” Tadashi explained, rather lamely. But his words seemed to brighten up Hiro’s mood anyway.

 

          “Oh my god we are such NERDS,” Hiro laughed shakily, wiping away his tears. He wiped away some of Tadashi’s tears as well. “What is even happening?”

 

          Needless to say, this just might have been one of the silliest ways to end what was an amazing kissing session, but at the same time, Tadashi wouldn’t have had it any other way. He hugged Hiro close to him again, cuddling the other like the precious treasure he was.

 

          “I’m falling more and more in love with you, that’s what’s happening!” Tadashi said happily.

 

          “Oh no…” Hiro whispered for the second time that day; he promptly started crying again, though he made sure to reassure Tadashi that he was crying because he was just…so _genuinely_ happy, probably the most genuinely happy he had ever been in a really long time. Tadashi almost kissed his beautiful boyfriend again, but by some miracle refrained from doing so. He settled on simply nuzzling his face affectionately against Hiro’s. Hiro spent a brief second rolling his eyes in response, but he ultimately decided to nuzzle Tadashi’s face back.

 

          The two spent the rest of the day simply cuddling in each other’s arms, content in sharing each other’s warmth and company. It was a quiet but, quite frankly, a very exciting second date, all thanks to some patient love and support.

 

* FIN *

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to you for reaching the end of this one shot. Extra congratulations to you if you managed to read it all through in one go.
> 
> Because I hella couldn't oh my god. I blushed every couple of sentences or so. *dies*
> 
> Kudos / comments / suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks. <3


End file.
